Turn Your Tears To Roses
by Persephone'sWrath
Summary: After a recent break-up with Shadow, Amy felt as if the world was crashing down. Shadow was suppose to be the only one for Amy...so why is it that she is a slave to Sonic the Hedgehog, the man that broke her heart and swore to never fall for again? Yet...
1. The Rain

**Prologue--The Rain**

Amy stared at the rain that pounded on her room window. Everything was dark; only the windows shown light. Amy's eyes watched each raindrop fall, one by one, and when she was so entranced by it, that she wouldn't even look away, a knock came from her apartment door. Amy looked away from the window and trotted to the door. As she opened it, there appeared Shadow, smiling a warm smile at her. "Happy birthday Amy," he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses and strings of balloons. Amy smiled widely and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. How did you remember?"

"You put it in my planner. It was hard to forget."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Hey…is one kiss all I'm going to get?" question Shadow as he neared his face to Amy. Amy pushed her lips to Shadow. After they parted, Amy smiled again. "Do you want to come in? I making hot coco right now."

"Sorry, I have to get to work."

"Aw…that's too bad."

"Tell you what," said Shadow as he gathered Amy into his arms. "How about…after work tomorrow…we go out to eat? My treat."

Amy nodded in agreement, and as they parted with a kiss, Amy gazed at Shadow as he left._ 'This right here…is what I want…'_ she thought as she turned away from the door and went back to the rainy window. On the corner of it, a picture stayed taped on the window glass, featuring Amy with another person.

Amy's eyes wandered to the picture, and as she gazed at it, her eyes released tears, "Sonic…" she muttered as she slipped to the ground._ 'This is what I want. This is what I need. I don't always need him. He was my light, my power, my strength. But now…he's merely a memory. I don't need him to go one with life. I have Shadow, a person who's caring, loving, and kind. He never supported me. He never loved me. He just used me for his selfish games. _

_I was just another pawn in his chessboard of love.'_


	2. Roses

**Chapter 1 Roses…**

Amy stared at her menu, and quickly gazed at Shadow. He looked outside the window thoughtlessly, and that made Amy worried. This is her date that's happening right now. Amy set her menu down and smiled, "Shadow? Are you okay? You seem quiet today." Shadow casted a sweet smile. "I'm alright. What about you? Any new happen at work?" he asked as he picked up the menu and stared it.  
"Oh yeah! I got a promotion at work! Isn't that exciting? This is what I was aiming for and I finally made it!" Amy cried happily, and as she finished, a waiter came by.  
"Hi, my name's Jesse, now, can I take your order?"  
"Yeah! I want a…double cheeseburger with seasoned fries!" said Amy.  
"I'll have the same." replied Shadow.  
The waiter scribbled their orders down and left. Amy looked at Shadow again. "Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Amy again. Shadow gave a quiet laugh. "Really, it's nothing. Anyway…what happened to that diet you were planning on getting?"  
"I said maybe! Besides, I can't resist the tastiness of cheeseburgers!"  
"You pig!"  
"Watch it, bob. Name cally, no kissy."  
"I'll shut up."

"Thanks Shadow…I really enjoyed today," said Amy as she held on to Shadow's hand tightly. Shadow smiled shyly, then stepped onto the first steps towards the doorway. "So..." whispered Shadow as he brought Amy close to himself. "Did this help you feel better?" Amy smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes..." she slurred. Under the moonlight, they kissed. As they parted, Amy waved goodbye to Shadow, and opened the door to her house, and entered.

Amy approached the shower, turning the knob, and feeling the warm water splash her body. The day went perfectly. Shadow took her out on a very enjoyable date. the day ended with a beautiful kiss under the stars. And now, she was finally have time to herself. Smiling to herself, she pouredshampoo on her hair, and continued her shower. After the shower, she approached the living room, planning to watch TV until a shuffling sound came from the door. She approached the door, and on the ground, was a letter. She picked up the letter, and walked back to the coach and sat down. She opened it:

_'Dear Amy,_  
Amy's hand trembled. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and as she dropped the letter, letting it flutter to the ground, the tears were released, dripping on her pajamas. "If...If he really wanted to say he's sorry..." started Amy as she balled her fists. " He could've come in here to tell me that...even if he had work..."  
Amy's tears streamed on her face. "Shadow...Why? Shadow..."

I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. Your loads of fun, and really funny to hang with, but...my love disappeared for you. I'm sorry Amy. 'm so, so sorry. I couldn't say it to your face because I had work and I didn't want to deal with drama. I'm sorry Amy.

Shadow'

Amy's hand trembled. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and as she dropped the letter, letting it flutter to the ground, the tears were released, dripping on her pajamas. "If...If he really wanted to say he's sorry..." started Amy as she balled her fists. " He could've come in here to tell me that...even if he had work..."  
Amy's tears streamed on her face. "Shadow...Why? Shadow..."


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 2 The Letter**

Amy stared at the locket that wrapped around her hands, glistening as the sun's rays reflected on it. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for tears to rush out, but it seemed that she was all out of tears. Shadow took them with him. It was Saturday, the weekend. The weekend that she had no work. Today, she could've went to the mall to buy new clothes, where she could've went out with Rouge to go eat, where she could take Cream to look at prom dresses. But there she was, piles of blankets wrapping around her body, staring at the locket that Shadow have given her on their 1st date. Amy's eyes blurred, buit before she could release them, a knock came from her door. She quickly arose from her bed, wiping the tears away, and as she opened the door, she sighed. "Rouge..." she muttered. The beautiful woman that wore a spaghetti strap and jeans glared at Amy. "You're still in bed?" she questioned as she watched Amy enter her apartment, she following her.  
"I don't want to talk about it, Rouge." Amy replied, her voice trembling. Rouge stared at Amy's eyes, knowing that her tears were about to creep from her eyes. "Amy..." Rouge protested, "Nothing can be gained with you hanging around the house. You can't live the rest of your life thinking that Shadow will come back! There are lots of guys out there! Shadow was just...the wrong guy--"  
"NO HE WASN'T! HE'S THE KINDEST MAN I'VE EVER MET! SOMETHING MUST'VE HAPPENED!" yelled Amy, her eyes turning to daggers. Rouge stayed silent. Amy sighed. "Listen..." she said quietly, walking back to her bed. "I'm not going to meet any guys. Shadow will always be the one for me, no matter what."  
"So...for your entire life, your going to wait for Shadow to come back?"  
Amy's gaze lowered. "...If it comes to that, then yes."  
Rouge hasted towards her and slammed her hand against Amy's face, creating a red mark on her delicate face. "What happened to the Amy that knew what she was doing?" questioned Rouge. "What happened to the Amy six years ago? The one that will always chase after whatever she wanted? Remember that time when we fought over the same shirt? You ended up winning at the end cuz you took out your hammer, and threatened me to release it! And also, remember the time when Knuckles started making fun of you because the hair dye didn't work on your hair and it turned out purple? You ended up smacking him until the doctors came to take him away! And also..."  
Rouge stopped, and rested her look on Amy, who stared at her lap. "And also...remember So--"  
"Rouge..." Amy interrupted. "Don't you think its time to get dinner ready soon? Knuckles' is probably waiting for you."  
Rouge saw Amy's hurt face, and sighed. "...You're right. And you know how Knuckles gets when he doesn't get his food...well then...take care."  
Rouge walked towards the doorway and slammed the door shut, leaving an echo within the room. Amy looked in her hands, noticing that the locket was gone, and her eyes blurred once again.

She knew it wasn't healthy to stay in her stuffy apartment. Amy was walking around the park that was around the housing complex. She breathed in the air, then exhaled. She needed this. She needed to get away from it all...all the crying...and lost love. She shook her head, and played a smile. 'Rouge is right...' Amy thought as she walked towards the ice cream stand. 'What happened to me? What happened to teh cheerful me from 6 years ago? Then again...it IS in the past...' finished Amy as she grabbed her cone. She thought that it was probably time to head home, so she walked up the stairs, and on the ground, in front of her doorway was a letter.  
Amy picked up the letter and opened it, revealing the contents inside:

'To Whom It May Concern...

We are having a dinner party at the La Luna. You are cordinally invited to attend Suzu's 17th birthday, so dress your best! Presents aren't needed, but it would mean Suzu alot if you were to come. It would be a pleasure--come at 9:43 PM. Here are the directions to La Luna. We will be waiting for your arrival.'

Amy stared suspiciously at the letter and its directions. 'Hmm...I WAS acting a little dramatic when I told her I'd wait for Shadow...But the name...Suzu...it sounds familiar.' Amy checked within the letter to see if it was a prank, but it wasn't a fake. It had the La Luna seal, and the paper was really expensive to get ahold of. Amy sighed.

"Maybe I should go to this..." she said as she took a look at the directions.


	4. The Unexpected Surprise Part 1

**Chapter 3 The Unexpected Surprise (Part 1)  
**  
Rouge stared blankly at Amy, as she sipped her soda and set it down on the table. Rouge shot down to the table, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? You can't just go there! You don't know if it could be a trick!!" Amy stared up at her, urging her to sit down. "I have to go. Its just that...this girl," Amy explained as she held up the letter to her sight again. "...seems so familiar..."  
They were sitting at Denny's, enjoying their last day of the weekend, and after Rouge sat back down, the waiter placed their orders in front of them, and left. "Listen Amy…" said Rouge, trying to control her anger. "You can't do this. It's dangerous! Or…you know what? Go ahead and do what you want! Here I am trying to help you, but you don't seem to accept it. I'm leaving."  
Rouge placed the money on the table and left, leaving Amy alone. Amy sighed, "I'm sorry Rouge…"

Amy prepared for the party. She took a warm shower as soon as she got back from Denny's, and after she had finished, she slipped into the clothes that she had prepared for herself. After she got dressed, she primped herself, and she looked in the mirror. Her dress made her look surprisingly slim, and her hair curled around her face. Her diamond earrings reflected off the light that shone in the room and as she came out of her room, she silently looked at the picture of Shadow that she hung on her refrigerator. Her eyes tightened, and soon, she left out the door.

She arrived to La Luna, and it was most beautiful in person. It looked as if it was made of real gold, and as she stepped onto the red carpet that led to the restaurant, she was led inside by a man in uniform. He charmed Amy, but she paid no attention to him until she entered. In every corner, there were people chatting with friends, and people just in a crowd. Amy tried to sneak a look, and that's when the crowd disappeared, ad within the crowed was a girl with long blue hair, and a pink sleek dress. She smiled as the man beside, her giggling and smiling.  
Amy's eyes widened as she saw who the man was. She recognized the spiky hair and emerald green eyes, and recognized his smile. He wore a suit, which made him look very handsome. After two years, Amy has witnessed the image of Sonic the Hedgehog.


	5. The Unexpected Surprise Part 2

**Chapter 4 The Unexpected Surprise (Part 2)**

"Oh crud...Where is it??" Amy asked herself as she looked under her bed, seeing that the object she was looking for wasn't there. Rouge merely continued to sip her sup of coffee while Amy scattered through her whole apartment, looking for what was missing. "What are you even looking for? asked Rouge as she placed the coffee mug down gently. Amy approached the coffee table and sat down, pulled a strand of a hair away from her eyes and over her ear. "My shoe. The shoe I took to the party yesterday."  
"So what? It's just a shoe."  
"That SHOE happened to cost 5000 dollars...EACH!!"  
"Then why did you take them if they were that expensive?"  
"Because I wanted to show off..."  
"Oh Amy..."  
"And the worse thing is...that it's made of real glass... I'm scared if it's left somewhere..."  
Amy sighed sadly. 'Darn it...I have to look for that shoe!' she thought as she poured some coffee for herself. After Rouge's visit, Amy took off her pajamas and got into her outer wear. As she did, her eyes widened. 'Wait a minute...' she thought as she stopped herself from whatever she was doing. 'I...think...I...'  
Amy let out a groan. "I think I left it at La Luna's..."  
Amy sighed once more and headed out the door. She had to go back there...

As soon as she arrived, she stared up at the building first, then entered cautiously, looking forth front desk, and when she did, she asked if they have found anything expensive looking. She, of course, was too embarrassed to look for a SHOE, but when they said they didn't see no such thing, she sulked back home. On her way, she noticed that the street was completely empty. No murmurs of others, no laughter of children...nothing. Her feet began to shift again until, she heard another pair of footsteps. When she did, she turned around, and spotted Sonic, smiling the same grin he did last night. Amy flinched, but still stood her ground.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just thought you'd want..." As he said that, he revealed a glittery shoe, which almost blinded Amy, but did not care. "H...How did you get that!?"  
"I don't think that's any of your concern."  
"Yeah it is! It's my shoe!"  
"Do you really want this shoe back?  
"YES!"

Amy stomped to Sonic and tried to snatch the shoe, but to no valid. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and spun her against the wall, placing his arms over her, caging her." I'll give you back your shoe...for one condition."  
Amy gritted her teeth; Sonic smiled. "If…you become my slave for five months…the shoe is yours."  
"F-FIVE MONTHS!? You…you BAKA!"  
"No need to call me an idiot now, do you? Well, do you except the offer?"  
"No way! I would rather DIE than having to be your slave!"  
"Okay…not forcing' you…"  
Sonic let go of her and watched her walk two paces back, away from Sonic. "You…you…" Amy tried to mutter, but before she did, Sonic walked to her and wrapped his finger around her strand of hair, and then neared it to his lips, "You do realize that I still love you right?"  
Amy blushed as Sonic's eyes turned dark with endearment. Amy turned and ran, leaving Sonic with her glass slipper. But as she ran, she remembered something…she remembered that it was Sonic for her reason for living. That if it wasn't for him, she would've died. But then she brushed those thoughts away. It was Sonic who also left her. It was Sonic who left her in the street. It was Sonic that was so maniacally handsome that made Amy come back to him.

It was all his fault.

He even said those same words long ago this happened…


	6. Cinderella's Glass Slipper

**Chapter 5 Cinderella's Glass Slipper**

As Amy arrived to her apartment, she closed her door, and sunk to the ground, red as crimson.  
_'You do realize that I still love you, right?'_  
She pulled her hands to her face and tightened her eyes closed. The way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, even the way he spoke to her was enthralling to her. Why was she falling for him again? Amy removed her hands from her face and clenched them into a fist. There was absolutely no way that she was falling for him. NOT AGAIN. But for these mysterious heartbeats that seemed abnormal for her was scaring her. She needed to go out. Amy stood but as she placed her hand on the knob, she realized that if she left out that door again, she would unfortunately meet up with Sonic, and this time, their meeting will bring even more enjoyment towards her lustful side. She gulped, and as her hand fell back down her side, she stared down at the ground. "Darn it...if I don't get those shoes back...I won't be able to pay this month's rent. God, this was my last time to use my shoes and what a wonderful last time it was!"  
Amy sat herself on her coach and sighed. She drifted her sight towards the window and began to analyze all the other people that were living out their peaceful, out-going lives. Suddenly, she saw something she never dreamed of seeing. She saw a black Hummer approach the parking lot of her apartments, and recognized who's Hummer it was. Amy rushed towards her door and locked all five locks together in place. Sonic was here.

Sonic headed towards the double doors to the lobby and as it sung open, he was greeted by a young clerk, who was blushing from Sonic's handsomeness. "C-C-Can I help you sir?" she slurred as she led her hand to curl a strand of hair. "I'm looking for a woman named Amy Rose, and I am told that she is staying here."  
The clerk's expression faded, "Oh...she's staying in room 24."  
"So she's downstairs?"  
"Yeah, just take a left and follow down the 20's."  
"Thank you."  
Sonic left the clerk and as he walked through the hallway, he approached Room 24, and knocked,

Amy's head perked up as soon as she heard the knock. She still sat crouched at the floor, hearing mumbling coming from the other side of the door. She stayed at her position for almost 2 minutes, and after the 2 minutes were over, she saw a piece of letter under the door way, and heard the footsteps of the people walk away. After their shuffling was out of her sound range, she grabbed the letter and opened it, reading what was inside:

_'Amy,_

Perhaps your reading this, and of course you're reading this, but I'm asking you one more time: Are you sure you don't want to be my slave? I heard from Rouge that those shoes were for the rent of your apartment, and also that you ended your relationship with hat faker Shadow. What a stupid way to break up with someone. Anyway, if you REALLY don't want it, I'll just sell it at a much higher price...for ME that is. I wouldn't care less of what would happen to you. No matter what Amy, you're just destined to be with me. I mean, without me, you wouldn't even be ALIVE to this day. Now its time for you to return the favor. But, just a warning: I always get what I want. And what I want is you Amy.

Au Revoir,  
Sonic

Amy slams her fist to the ground. "Never..." she says between the tears that are forming from her eyes. "There's no way I would fall for someone like you ever again..."  
She wiped them away, and then crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the living room. "...I have no other choice..." murmured Rouge as she stood up and walked towards the window, seeing Sonic from below, smirking at her in triumph.


	7. The Nothingness That Surrounds His Heart

In this Chapter, this features Shadow's point of view so for people who hate him for dumping Amy, please go easy on him, and please do not let your hatred for him get in the way for reading!

**Chapter 6 The Nothingness That Surrounds His Heartless Heart  
**  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-CLICK._

He removed his hand from the alarm and groaned. Another day without her.  
He arose from his slumber, and clouded his face with his hand, nudging at his forehead from the monstrous headache he received yesterday, He planted his feet to the ground and walked towards the bathroom, and as he clapped the lights on, he saw in the mirror a cold, heartless person who regretted what he's done. He groaned once more as he heard the phone ring. He slowly walked to the living room, and slowly picked up the phone, and responded in a groggy voice, "Hello?"  
**"Shadow? You sound asleep--did I wake you up?"**  
"I just woke myself up."  
**"Oh...well, the boss needs you today."**  
"What!? Why?"  
**"We have a busy day today! Now get your butt up and get to work!"**  
"Alright Shail...I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
**"Alright, bye!"**  
Shadow placed the phone back and forked his fingers through his hair, and headed back to his room.

He arrived to work and was greeted by a harsh groan of relief. "There you are," greeted by the blue fox girl who wore her Starbucks uniform, besides the usual white tang top and green shorts. Shadow approached the back of the counter and strapped on his apron, "Hey Shail."  
Shail tilted her head to view Shadow's face, but to no success. "What's up with you?" she asked as she cracked her fingers from typing on the cashier to much. Shadow shook his head. "Nothing really." Shail puffed out her cheeks.  
"Shadow, tell me: what's the matter?"  
"I told you, nothing."  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't be telling me it was nothing."  
"What?"  
"Never mind! Just tell me Shadow! What's up with you! You haven't been yourself for the last two days! Is something going on?"

"Shadow!"  
"It's just...I..." Shadow stopped.  
"...You know what? It doesn't really matter. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to--"  
"Shail--"  
"I mean, really...its none of my business!"  
"Shail--"  
"Lets get back to work until--"  
"SHAIL!"  
Shail stopped and looked up to Shadow. "What?"  
Shadow gulped and turned her back on her, "I...really need a shoulder to cry on right now..." Shail blushed.  
"BUT--" Shadow turned to face her. "DON'T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY OKAY! I'M JUST HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME RIGHT NOW, IS ALL!"  
"Why are you shouting?"  
"I'M NOT SHOUTING! THIS IS HOW I'M ALWAYS SPEAKING!"  
"Shadow! You're scaring the customers!"  
Shadow placed himself on a near-by chair and sighed. Shail put someone else on register, and after she did, she sat herself next to Shadow. "Shadow..."  
As Shadow explained how he broke up with Amy, and the fact that she caused her so much, and that he regretted of what he's done, Shail listened to all his words, and after he finished, it was already closing time. Shail stared at Shadow for a moment, and then clapped her hands together, "Shadow, if you really wanted Amy, then you can get back together with her again!"  
"I can't just go back to her!" he said. Shail stared in confusion.  
"I'm thinking...she's moved on with life."  
"Well, you're going to have to ask her back either way! You can't just...ASSUME that she moved on! You have to talk to her!"  
"But what if she doesn't want to see me?"  
"Well, I guess that's where I come in, huh?"  
"HUH?"  
Shail smirked mischievously. "I'll follow you! And if things don't go the way you want it! I'll talk to her!"  
"No! I have to do this myself!"  
"But won't you be scare by yourself? I mean, you ARE asking her back..."

"Yeah. I thought so. Now come on! Lets go home! I'm starving!"  
"What? You're eating at my place AGAIN?"  
"Hello? I live alone!"  
"Ugh...Fine, let's go."


	8. The Kidnapped Madomoiselle

****

Chapter 7 The Kidnapped Mademoiselle.

Amy rushed down angrily, attempting to slap him across the face. _Why are you doing this to me!? What have I ever done to you!?_ she wanted to say. She swung open the doors, and saw _him_ standing there, with a smirk on his face. "Well, Well, Well...look who's decided to come out of her room."  
"Save it. I'm not here to chat."  
"Brr! Cold now, are we?"  
"Are you mentally insane!? Why do you want me to be _a slave_ and _your_ slave! I'd rather gouge my eyes out!"  
"Well, it seems someone has a serpent's tongue."  
"Listen...all I want are my shoes back--that's all I want!"  
"And all I want is you back...that's all _I_ want..."  
Amy's eyes widened, and she looked up to his face. He dazzled her, that's for sure, but there's no way that that'd happen again...at least...she thinks...  
"I...can't accept your offer...of being together with you..."  
Sonic delicately grabbed her wrist and lead it to his lips, touching them lightly. "But Amy...we're meant to be...why must we hurt each other like this?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the one that's hurting me! I was just...living my life out normally and you have to come strut around with your...perfect self--"  
"Perfect?"  
Amy gasped silently, and blushed. "Uh...that's not what I--"  
"You think I'm 'perfect'?"  
"No--That's not what I--"  
He pulled her hand and she landed on Sonic's chest. He gather her in his arms and held her tightly, not letting go.  
"Amy...I love you...so much..."  
Amy's heart began to beat motionlessly; she pushed him away, and looked to the ground, hiding her redness.  
"I...I'm sorry...we just _can't_ be together..."  
Sonic stared at her for a moment, and smiled. "Alright. I was afraid it had to come to this." he said, as with a snap of his fingers, two men sprang from behind him and grabbed Amy's arms. "H-Hey! What are you--" was all she could say, but her mouth was covered by one of the men's hands. They threw her inside the car, and entered. Sonic gave a chuckle and he himself entered the car, still smile that awful smile.

Shadow continued to ring the doorbell. He began to sweat, but shouldn't reveal his nervousness to Shail, who stood beside him. Once again, he rang it again, and as he did, he released. Still nothing.  
"...I guess she doesn't want to see me..."  
"Hey! What's that, now?! If you really want her back you have to keep ringing that bell!"  
"But she's not answering!"  
"Its cuz' she's avoiding you! Keep ringing!"  
"But we've been ringing for 20 minutes!"  
Shail stopped and turned to the door, staring up at it with great imagination. Soon, the door landed harshly to the ground, the force of Shail's foot having great impact on the door. She breathed in and out from the work, and she smiled pleasantly to herself, wiping off a bead of sweat from her brow, "Ha-Ha! Success!"  
"'SUCESS'!? YOU JUST BROKE DOWN THE DOOR! WHAT IF THE OWNER--"  
"Too bad the owner isn't here, huh? Lets go inside!"  
They entered her apartment, and they separated into the rooms. Shadow took the living room, and as he looked, his eyes caught sight of a balled up piece of paper. He opened it, and after a few minutes, his face grew red with anger. He suddenly dashed out the apartment, leaving Shail behind. "Hey! Shadow! WAIT!" she cried. Shadow continued running. He didn't want to stop. Amy wasn't here and he knew why...which is why he's planning to pay _him_ a little visit to give him that punch in the face that Sonic always deserved...


	9. Fear Of Knowing

**Chapter 8 Fear Of Knowing...**

Amy struggled to be released by the two men that had her arms. There was no point in screaming either since the windows were soundproof and the doors were locked. She was locked in. She looked at Sonic in the rear-view mirror, glaring daggers at him. Why must he do everything with force? She wondered. The car soon stopped, and she was pushed out of the car, meeting face-to-face with Sonic, who stood there smiling that same deceitful smile that Amy detested most. "Do you like my aboard?" he asked her.  
Amy stared up at it, and she sighed. It was absolutely breath-taking, and it was something to like. Everything sparkled, and not a single piece of old or dirt was not shown. She stood, dumbstruck, but soon Sonic grabbed her by the collar and led inside her inside. Amy, instead of shouting at him, she continued to stare at it, and she reached the inside, surprising her even more by its delectable beauty. Amy snapped out of it, releasing herself from his hold. "Where are you taking me?" she finally asked as she brushed off unsighted dirt from her clothing. "I'm taking you to my room, of course. All the others are being occupied."  
"WHAT!?"  
"What's the matter? You're my slave--you're supposed to say, 'Yes, Master Sonic.'."  
"No--I mean...first of all, I'm not your slave--I don't even **remember** agreeing to be your slave first of all--second of all--I'm not staying here! I'm going home! And third of all, I'm not staying with a...a...**jerk! arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!**"  
"'Butt-faced miscreant'!"  
"Why would you do something like this?"  
"I'm sorry, "butt-faced miscreant"?"  
"You know what I mean! Now I'm going home--"  
"Now hold on a minute!" Sonic said, walking in front of her to block her way. "You do realize that I own that apartment building, right? So one slick move and you're in the street!"  
Amy paused. There was no way...  
"Hey...its your choice, ace. Now what's it going to be, huh?"  
Amy looked up hastily and struck him with the back of her hand, the force of her hit left a mark on Sonic's perfect face, damaging his complexion.  
Sonic took a few steps back from the blow, and instead of an angry face, he merely shredded a smile. "Wow...seems this one has some spunk."  
Amy's eyes held back tears, but instead of hiding them, they spilled on her cheeks, slipping loosely to the ground. "F-Fine...okay--fine...I give..." she said as she wiped away the tears. "Okay. Fine. I'll be your slave and everything--just let me go home!"  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Cuz' your my slave. You have to be in eye radius where I can watch you."  
Amy continued to glare at him. "Fine 'Master'. What may your first order be?"


	10. I Daresay

**Chapter 9 _I Daresay..._**

Amy sat on his bed; lips locked closed, arms intertwined over chest, and legs over the other. She was, how you say, _mad_. But if you were to tell her that, she will reply with a, '_Define **mad**._', so its best to steer clear. Amy sighed her growing list of angry sighs, and that was practically going far too well, considering that that list, is indeed growing rapidly. Not only is that **man** showering in the bathroom, she was to '**shower with him**', but obviously that threat that she's told him about punching him into a microscopic _pulp_ changed his mind, and he showered alone.  
**That man** came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and _his misshapen body_ (as Amy would like to call it) wrapped into a bath robe. He placed a towel on his head, leaving it on as he approached her. He took a seat next to her, and to that which Amy groaned.  
"Listen. It cannot possibly be THAT bad that you're here with me! You're over-reacting--"  
"HA! 'Over-reacting'!? HA! Once again! Um--just so you know--I'm being held hostage--("Slave!" Sonic corrected.)--as a 'SLAVE'--by someone I truly despise!"  
"Oh c'mon…you're such a baby…look at the bright side…"  
"There is no bright side to this…"  
"Oh." replied Sonic simply. "Too bad then."  
Amy stood up and walked away from the bed, sitting herself down on a desk chair that was only a few steps across the bed and sat.  
Sonic chuckled and started removing his robe, and as Amy caught sight of it, she turned beet red and threw a pencil cup at Sonic, hitting him straight on the forehead. "Y-You idiot! What are you doing!?"  
"Ouch! What the heck did you do that for!? I'm not even doing anything!"  
"Yeah--you are! Getting changed! In front of **me**!?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"You think that's okay!?"  
"Like it even matters. All you need to do is sit there and, how about...**not watching** if it bothers you so much?"  
Amy looked away, blushing non-stop. As soon as Sonic finished changing, his phone rang, and as it did, he picked it up, spoke for a few minutes, and then hung up. "**Slave: you have a mission.**"  
"What!? I have a name you know--"  
"That's not important! Look, your role is not only a _slave_...but you have to be my girlfriend."  
"I thought I refused that offer--"  
"I don't mean like that! Its just that my parents have been bugging me to settle down, and I promised them that I'd bring someone the next time we have dinner. And _you_ have to attend."  
"But--"  
"Listen **slave**: unless you want to live in the streets, you do what I say, got it?" he said, walking towards her and grabbing her face gently. Amy shivered from Sonic's happy-go-lucky smile. _This guy scares me...alot..._  
"But there's nothing that you need to worry about--this dinner date's next week so we have some time to structure your appearence. In the meanwhile, you'll just do whatever I tell you--_pfft_! Why do I even bother? You'll do what I say either way!"  
"...Can I ask you a question?"  
Sonic paused from his speeches, and answered with a 'What?'. Amy gulped, "...Why me? You have plenty of other people that you could take--but why me? I mean...I don't even like you--I love Sha--"  
Sonic rushed over to her and neared his face to hers, his glare glowering her, and made her feel small. "Listen. I don't ever want you mentioning his name in this house. Is that clear, **slave**?"  
"C-Clear..."  
"Alright then." he said with a sigh and walked away from Amy. "You stay in here--don't even bother going anywhere because the door will be locked and we're on the fifth floor so jumping from the window will be completely hopeless."  
He left his room, and as he did, Amy heard a _click_, meaning that he really did lock the door. Amy stood, looked around and walked towards the bed, landing on it with great relaxation. _He still didn't answer my question..._ she thought. She sat up, and looked at his night table. She sneered, her instant mischievous side taking over. She opened the drawer and looked through it, finding papers of numbers and such, ("That little player!" she thought angrily.) until she came across a photo. The photo featured her and Sonic back in their 'happy and younger' days. They held each other dearly, and smiled at the camera as if they hadn't a care in the world.  
Amy blushed and placed the photo back in the drawer. "Why...does he still have that...?" she asked herself as she shut the drawer. She walked away from the bed and sat back on the chair. "But really...why does he still have that picture?"


	11. Dinner is Served

**Chapter 10 _Dinner is Served..._  
**  
Amy glanced over at Sonic and her eyes met his; Amy looked away. Its been about 46 minutes since they've been having dinner, and he's still looking at her! Amy gulped down her glass of water, drinking each morsel as if her life depended on it, and placed the glass down, meeting with Sonic's eyes again. "May I ask why you're staring at me?" she questioned as she finally saw a blink from him. He smiled, "Well, once I really look into it, you're a pretty thing to look at."  
"Oh, so I'm a thing? I never realized."  
"Au contraire, mon ami."  
Amy's eye brows tweaked. _Why does he have to be such a jerk to me!? What ever happened to, 'Don't you realize I'm still in love with you?'! Pfft! In love my foot!_  
"You have no idea how totally great it would feel to hit you again..."  
"Too bad you won't get to--"  
Suddenly, a fork flew near Sonic's neck, and stabbed the wall. Sonic kept his smile and laughed.  
"Next time I won't miss..." Amy glowered as she held a knife, planning to throw it at him next. Sonic stopped laughing and grinned. "Act like that and you'll never get a boyfriend! Whoops! Too soon?"  
Amy felt a vein stick out after he said that but instead of throwing the knife as originally planned, she put it down. "Say what you want! You're never getting a reaction outta me!"  
Sonic frowned for a brief moment then smiled again. "Alright--if you say so--you snot nosed, flat-chested, mediocre, bratty, inconsiderate, rude, arrogant, ignoramus, foolish, jerk-face UNCUTE girl!"  
Amy gripped the table sheets tighter by each words he listed. Before she could snap, she arose from the table and smiled, "Hehe...Good one...hehe...well, I'm going back to the room--"  
"Not so fast! There's someone I want you to meet--"  
_Someone he wants me to meet?_ "Who is she?"  
"Suzu! Come down here!"  
After a short while, a young girl with long blue hair and Pucca pajamas came down. She was extremely beautiful, and even her smile was quite charming! "What is it, Sonikku?" she asked in a cute voice. Sonic smiled back at her and placed his hands on the girls shoulders. "Amy, this here, is Suzu. She's my daughter!"  
"EH!?"  
"Sike. She's my niece."  
Amy's heart ceased it's beating and she sighed in relief, "...oh..."  
"Hello! So this is the girl you've been talking about! Hi, again! My name's Suzu! Pleasure to meet you!"  
Amy couldn't help but smile. _Wow...she's nothing like Sonic..._  
"Pleasure to meet you!" she said as she held out her hand. After Suzu and Amy shook hands, Suzu walked over next to Amy and whispered: "Don't worry! I know how much you hate Sonikku! And trust me: you won't be sleeping in his room--you'll be sleeping in mine, alright?"  
Amy's eyes glittered in relief. "A...Are you serious? You mean...I won't sleep in the same room with that dumbbell? I'm so happy!" she cheered with tears.  
"Uh...hey, slave. I'm right her--"  
"Let's go, Amy! I'll show you my room!" interrupted Suzu as she grabbed Amy's hand and led her upstairs. As the two girls giggled away, Sonic smiled. "Glad they're getting along..." he whispered with a chuckle.  
_Ding Dong..._  
Sonic paused from his laughing and walked to the entrance, opening the doors. There stood Shadow, covered in sweat and heaving heavily from all the running he's done. Sonic stared dumbstruck, while Shadow glared at him, daggers. "I'm..." he heaved. "...I'm here...to take Amy back with me..."


	12. The FaceOff

**Chapter 11 The Face-Off.**

"...And this is MY room!" said Suzu as she entered along with Amy as soon as she opened the door. Amy gasped as she entered the teenager's room: the walls were colored an adorable pink, and there were porcelain dolls on each corner, not to mention there were posters of the latest boy bands that are popular for their J-ROCK. It was, indeed the room of a Lolita, and Amy's dream room.  
She stepped into the room with amazement, "Wow...this room is entirely yours?"  
"Yep! Awesome, isn't it?"  
"Too awesome!"  
Suddenly, the two heard a smash downstairs, and the two immediately froze, looked at each other, the ran downstairs.  
They arrived; Amy's eyes widened at the mere sight of Shadow, who stood beyond the doorway. He glanced at Amy, and shot inside, "Amy! I'm here to take you home!"  
"S-Shadow?"  
Sonic walked towards Amy, standing in front of her, "There's no way I'm just letting you take her just like that, y'know..."  
Shadow gritted his teeth, moving Sonic away forcibly and grabbing Amy's wrist, "C'mon Amy! We're leaving!"  
"B-But I..." was all she could say.  
"Hey! What the heck did I tell you about taking her!?"  
Shadow looked at him and suddenly swung his arm to Sonic's face; Sonic backed away from the blow, then growled, "You should NOT have done that, buddy..."  
He threw himself at Shadow, knocking him to the ground and swinging his fists at Shadow, bruising him badly. Shadow kicked Sonic off of him, making him land on the ground. Shadow stood up and begun to kick Sonic, and that's when Amy couldn't bear to watch anymore...  
She left Suzu's side, and came running to Sonic, sitting in front of Sonic to deflect the blow that Shadow was probably going to do, but Shadow paused, "...Amy...?"  
She faced him with tears in her eyes, "...Please...stop...it, you two...Just...stop..."  
She turned to Sonic, her hand placed on his cheek and she whispered, "Are you okay?"  
Sonic murmured his answer, but just as he did, Shadow punched the wall, "WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM!?"  
Amy turned to Shadow, shocked at his raise of voice.  
"Cuz' he's hurt."  
"HURT!? YOU THINK HE'S THE ONLY ON HURT!? AMY--WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"  
"Shadow--"  
"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!?"  
"Shadow, stop--"  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THIS GUY DID TO YOU!? HE--"  
"Shadow--ENOUGH!" she screamed, Shadow abit intimidated.  
"...Amy..." he murmured in a quiet voice. "Are you..."  
"Am I what, Shadow?"  
"...in love with him...?"  
Amy's eyes widened at the mere thought, but she kept her determined look, not flinching. "No, Shadow--nor am I in love with you either--"  
"Amy--"  
"How can you just--barge in like this--hitting the owner in his own house--"  
"But--he took you--"  
"Who said I was taken!? I came here on my own free will!"  
"But--"  
"Listen, Shadow! Just leave, okay!? Just--LEAVE!"  
Shadow stood, his eyes full of hurt. He took one more look at Amy and sighed. "...I'm sorry..." he murmured, and he walked out the door.  
Amy's tears kept falling, and as she turned to Suzu, she wiped them away, "Suzu--I'm going to need your help with Sonic--"  
"Right!" she said, running to Amy's aid to lift Sonic up. Amy grabbed his arm and sung it around her neck, offering him complete support. "Thanks...I can take it from here...you just lead my to his room so I can flop him off in there..."  
"Sure!" she chirped, walking back upstairs, waiting for Amy to follow her. Amy followed her up stairs, carrying Sonic on her shoulders. She wouldn't believe what she had just seen. She walked, dazed in her thoughts until Sonic yelled, "HEY! We're here, you dimwit..."  
Amy blinked and she laughed, "OH! Hehe...sorry!"  
They entered the room and Amy stared, wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the magnificent room that was truly fit for a king. She walked him towards his bed, (which was embedded with gold-looking threads and seems, I might add.) and threw him on it.  
"OW! Didn't need to throw me y'know..."  
"Sorry..." said Amy, her dazed mode back on.  
Suzu entered the room with a first-aid kit, and handed it to Amy. "You fix Sonic up! I have homework to do."  
"EH!! You're leaving me alone with--"  
"Hope he feels better!" and she left, closing the door behind her. Amy turned to Sonic, her feelings of remorse still clinging to her: Why did she even protect the guy!? Like Sonic would treat her any different--  
"I'd...like to thank you for what you've done for me today."  
Amy blinked and stared at Sonic's face, examining for any grins or laughs that would set Amy off, but instead, was a sincere smile and gentle eyes.  
It didn't even seem like it was Sonic.  
Amy blushed at his smile, and stuttered, "OH! It was--nothing r-really..."  
"No really--thank you, Amy...do you want anything in return?"  
"No...its okay! You don't need to offer me anything!" she sighed.  
Sonic eyed her for a couple of minutes then grinned evilly, his hand flicking Amy's forehead: "If I were you, I'd ask for no more slavery."  
Amy paused, NOOOOOO WAAAAAAAY!! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! T0T  
Her left eye began to twitch, her scatterbrain-iness ruining her chance to get out of here. Sonic laughed aloud, her face expression giving him the giggles, "Ha-ha! You're so funny, Amy! Ha-ha!"  
"Uh...huh..." she slurred, still in a misery trance.  
"But I will give you something in return--"  
"Whatever you planned to give me, I won't--"  
Sonic caressed Amy's cheek and pressed his lips against hers, softly locking with her. All Amy could do, was give in to his kiss, and just as her eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around Amy; his heartbeat beating against Amy's body.

_Everyday, I prayed. I'd always prayed to God something that was truly important to me: Please...God...please...Don't let me fall in love with Sonic...I promise...I won't ever love him ever again...But...I guess tonight...I'm going to have to break God's promise. I think I'm falling for Sonic again._


	13. Falsely Disapproving

**Chapter 12 ****Falsely Disapproving.**

_Hmm...where am I...? What happened...?I feel...something...warm..._

Amy arose from slumber and placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing it from the constant drowsiness which attacked her. She layed back down on the bed, snuggling to the object which made her warm. She sighed in content, but after a few minutes, her eyes shot open and she stared at what the_ object_ was.

She saw a man with blue hair, and his lips were parted open slightly. He breathed in and out with care, and his shirt was half open, revealing his well-built chest. It was indeed, Sonic.

Amy released a scream, which woke the figure up, making him land on the ground. "WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" he roared as he stood up from the ground, rubbing his face. "I would ask you the same thing! What are you doing in my room!?"

"First of all, it isn't your room--"

"Thats right--your neice's room!"

"Right...my neice's room, anyway--I wasn't able to move since you were so snuggly last night--"

"Wait a minute--last night?" Amy paused and she moved from the bed, and began pacing back and forth across the room. She stopped and faced him with a shocked look on her face, "We didn't...**do** anything...did we?"

Sonic smirked and layed back down onto the bed, his arms over his head with content. "Oh...I don't know..." he said with a sly and in complete sarcasm. "Maybe...or not...It's such a blur..."

Amy blushed angrily, "I depise you with great intensity..." she said as she sat herself down on a chair.

"Likewise--yet you kissed me last night..."

"Uh, no. It was more like _you_ kissed _me_."

"Ok, whatever--but you kissed back though."

Amy stared at him; _That's right...I forgot about that..._

She stood up and walked towards the door, opening it and exiting from the room. She heard Sonic's questionable tone of voice asking where she was going, but of course, she ignored it. "He's such a jerk...it was probably a fluke that he kissed me...a mere whim to get me where he wants me...thats all. I don't feel anything for him--I was probably sick or something..." she muttered as she climbed downstairs. She spotted a phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. She waited for an answer. She **needed** answers.

He grabbed his cell phone and groaned. Wondering who would be calling so early in the morning. _Probably someone needs me to run their shift again... _he thought, and with anger, he answered, "What is it?"

**"...I...caught you in a wrong time."**

His eyes widened; the woman's petite voice entranced him--and still did. He answered, "OH! Amy...sorry I thought you were someone else..."

**"...I'm sorry for calling you so early this morning."**

"Its alright. I'm used to it. Anyway, what is it?"

There was a long pause over the phone, which made him intense.

**"...Why did you attack Sonic yesterday? What was all that about?"** she finally answered.

He made a pause again, and smirked to himself, "I knew you'd ask me about that sooner or later..." he said. "I did it because...I was worried about you. I went to your apartment to talk to you, but you weren't there--"

**"But how did you know I was here?"** she questioned.

He remained silent, not even tempted to tell her that he and Shail broke down her door, and BROKE in.

"Uh...I...found the letter about it..."

**"Oh...Well...that's all I needed to ask...bye."**

And within an instant, she hung up. He looked over at his phone, and noticed that another call was in. "Hello?" he answered as he neared the phone to his ear. **"So...whatever happened with your girl?"** questioned a female voice. _Shail..._ he thought, and smiled. "Hehe...I...don't feel like she's really right for me...in otherwords, I was dumped again. Hehe..."

**"Oh...I'm sorry."**

"No...its no big deal...say, are you doing anything later?"

Amy placed the phone back onto the reciever and sighed. "Why am I defending that jerk..." she muttered to herself as she found herself walking back upstairs and entering Suzu's room. She saw Suzu caring for Sonic's wounds, and her face grew pink as she saw Amy enter the room, "Amy! I'm so glad you're here! Sonic won't let me do my homework without him complaining that his wounds hurt! Will you treat them for me?"

Amy gulped. _Suzu knows the situation between me and Sonic, yet she keeps pushing us together!! I have to say no...simple as that...c'mon Amy, you can do it!_

Amy breathed in, "Sure! What do I have to do?" _Doh! I'm such a softie!_

"All you have to do is spread this alcohol on his face and replace his bandages with new ones! Careful though--he screams real loud!("I do not!" roared Sonic in protest.)"

Suzu gave Amy the cotton swab and bottle of alcohol and left the room.

Amy sighed, and sat on the chair that was next to Suzu's bed, and then began tending to Sonic's wounds.

**5 Minutes Later... **

"SONIC! Hold **STILL**!" yelled Amy as she placed her cotton swab on Sonic's cheek. _**"AUGH! HOW CAN I SIT STILL IF YOUR RUBBING ACID ON MY OPEN WOUNDS**_!?" he replied, squirming on the bed.

_Suzu was right. He is loud...BUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME THAT HE SQUIRMS!_

"Sonic! Lay still! I just need a few more--"

"No! Get that thing **away** from me!"

"Sonic--"

"**NO**!" he yelled and suddenly jumped off the bed, running off.

"HEY! Get back here!" Amy yelled from behind, tracking him down. She saw Sonic run through the hall and slide downstairs, but his escape was soon stopped by Suzu's frying pan smacking itself on Sonic's face.

"Oops...sorry." she simply said as she watched Sonic slide to the ground in pain.

Despite his protests, Amy dragged him back upstairs and made him lay back down on the bed to treat his wounds. "What's the matter with you..." she said as she placed the cotton swab inside the alcohol bottle.

"What is the matter with me? I don't see any flaws that you have detected."

"Uh...How about you running away and squirming from a little alcohol for starters?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, **slave**."

Amy felt her vein pop, but she cooled down as soon as she placed the cotton swab back onto his cheek. Sonic flinched, but not as much as he did before.

Silence spread to the two of them until Sonic smiled and looked up at Amy. "Say...can I ask you a question, slave?" he asked as he felt the bandage being placed on his cheek.

_Does he really have to add 'slave' to the end?_ "What is it?"

"How did you feel when I kissed you?"

Amy stared, wide-eyed and surprised, "Uh...what made you ask that?"

"I don't know...I've been kinda wondering..."

"Oh...I see."

"..."

"..."

"...um...hello? Answer to the question?"

Amy turned crimson, and she replied, "W-well..." she stuttered, "I felt...happy..."

He drew near to her face, "If you wanted to, would you be willing to do it again?"

She backed away a little, blushing still, "Uh...I..."

She arose from the chair and threw the bottle of alcohol at him. "Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled. She walked away and stuck her tongue out at him, "Even if you were the last man on Earth...**NO**!" and slammed the door behind her.

Sonic heard her angry footsteps walk away from the door, yet he smiled.

"Hehehe...she's so easy to read."


	14. The Proposition

Chapter 14

The Proposition.

She dragged him from the park as far as she could, making sure he was following her and not trying to go back to the park to beat the daylights out of Sonic. Just as she thought she was far enough, she stopped, releasing his hand and looking at him, "What...was all that for!?"

He looked back at her, his eyes full of questions, "I...Why were you guys together!?"

"Hey buddy--I'm asking the questions here! I mean, I could handle this on my own so why did you have to butt in!?"

"Well, gee--sorry for feeling worried about you!"

"Worried?! Why be worried when I can take care of myself!?"

Shadow flinched at her words, standing in mere silence for a few seconds, then sighed. "I'm...sorry then..." he muttered as he looked down to the ground.

Amy's eyes saddened, then she sighed as well, "Its okay...I mean, I should be thanking you, but all I'm doing is yelling at you...I'm sorry."

She scratched her head, "I'm...not even sure if I can go home now...Rouge must be real disappointed with me--"

"Why...are you even with him to begin with?" he interrupted, looking at her again. She gulped, "U..Um...because...because he has...something that's mine..."

"Is this 'something' really that important to stay with him for?" he asked angrily.

She gulped, stuttering, "U-Uh...well...I'd say it's pretty important to me--"

"What is it?"

"Its...a..."

"Just spit it out, Amy!"

"Its a glass shoe!!!"

He paused, breaking out into laughter, "Oh...my gosh--ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I said it was made of glass! GAH! I should never have told you!"

He wiped off the tears that erupted from his eyes, still laughing, "Why...why would he have it to begin with?"

Amy paused, blushing, "T-Thats none of your business! Anyway, why'd you have to butt in!?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before~?"

"I said that a minute ago!!!" D:

Amy growled, then turned her head away from him, and sighed, "...Thanks for helping me, but...I really didn't need your help..."

He stopped laughing, looking at her sincerely, "...Say Amy..." but then he paused.

He looked down to the ground then smiled emptily, "...Never mind...I-I'll be sure to not get into anything that I don't understand...uh, I...have to get back to work...I'll...see you around?"

"Uh..." she mumbled, sweating, "...sure."

He laughed, giving her a small wave as he turned back and walked away, leaving Amy by herself.

She looked at him as he left, Why...did I feel like something familiar...?

She shrugged, but just as she turned around, she felt a harsh tug affect her hand, and made her swing backwards, now facing Sonic, who was angrily heaving from running.

"Well, well, well...look who has a crush."

"What do you want now? Let me go!"

"Hey slave; watch what you say--"

"Will you stop CALLING me that!? My name is AMY!"

She angrily swiped her hand away, and after she did, raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Sonic looked at her stunned; unable to pull together words to express how he felt, but before he did, he glared at her, but he regained his composure, clearing his throat, "...Fine...Amy..."

She blinked, putting her hand back to her side, "W-What?"

He pouted, "...I...just wanted to say...'I'm sorry'..."

Amy couldn't believe her ears: "Y...YOU'RE APOLOGIZING? TO ME?"

"Yeah...w-why wouldn't I!?"

"Because you're an egotistical miscreant."

Sonic smiled forcibly, trying to avoid yelling at her, "Ah...I SEE..."

Amy looked at him strangely, "...Whats with this new profound attitude of yours?"

Sonic held his smile, "...I...actually have a proposition to make--"

"AFTER..." Amy started, "...making my life a living NIGHTMARE...you actually want me to accept this 'proposition' that you're about to ask me!? What makes you think I'll agree to it!?"

He sighed, his smile turning into a cross face, "Look: I tried to be nice, but you're just too thick-minded to even listen: This proposition will benefit you. trust me--"

"Heh--Trusting you is the last thing I wanna do--"

"ANYWAY...if you do this...you're free to go...back to you're place, and I'll give you back your shoe. How about it?"

Amy's eyes sparkled: Are you SERIOUS!? OH MY GOSH! HALLELUJAH!

"I'LL DO IT!" she exclaimed, smiling widely.

He looked at her weirdly, but then continued: "Here it is: What I want you to do is pretend to be my fiancée for the coming of my parents who're arriving to my estate next week for dinner. What I told them over the phone is that I have the most beautiful woman in the world: she walks like a lily, is poised as a rose, and as fragrant as a gardenia. Now, I know you're absolutely not ANY of these things whatsoever (Amy glared at him.) but I want to make you prepared for my parents. They are hard people to please, and I need you to show them that you are all three because i want them off my back about getting married. If they see you, they'll think I'm actually trying and when they go back home, you could go on a plane and fly away from me as far as possible or something; I don't care. Just make this successful, then you'll earn your freedom."

Amy smiled, "I'll do it."

Sonic laughed, "Good. You're training starts tomorrow."

"Wait a minute--TRAINING!?"

"Yes, training. Anyway, lets go--we have no time to waste!"

"B-But--"

Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her along, while Amy still muttered repeats of the word, 'Training'.

Is this dinner really that important!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Intermission

Chapter 15  
_**Intermission.**_

--*click*.

Amy arose from her bed, slamming the alarm off, her eyes red from the lack of sleep; yet how can she? She's about to start TRAINING. To become what, you ask? Sonic's perfect '_wife_'.  
She stepped onto the cold surface of the floor, walking on towards the bathroom and just as she reached the mirror, she sighed, staring at the once cheerful and beautiful, Amy Rose. Her once soft peach skin was now a simple pale white, and her green eyes which illuminated with such youth for someone who's pretty... lets say, on her way. Her bright pink hair was now a stifling pink, as though the life from the color of her hair has suffered away.  
She turned on the faucet, splashing the cold water onto her face, feeling her eyes widen, awakened. She looked up again, suddenly, seeing Sonic behind her, leaning against the doorway, a bored look on his face, "Hey; you done yet?"  
Amy paused, and with no hesitation, she screamed, turning around, her chest heaving quickly, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??!"  
"Um, I'm here to wake you up... DUH."  
"YEAH BUT THAT DOESN'T REQUIRE YOU TO COME INTO MY ROOM!!!"  
"Oh... Well, whats done is done--"  
Amy growled, slamming the bathroom door on his face, no sooner has she heard a shrill cry of pain, "_**GAAAH!!! DANG IT AMY!!! YOU HIT MY NOSE!!!**_"  
"YOU DESERVED IT!" she yelled back, turning back to the mirror and back to her bathroom routines.

- - -

Amy sat at the table, eating her breakfast angrily, ignoring all of Sonic's yelps of pain as Suzu helped with his bandages. As soon as she was finished, she sat back int her seat, giggling a bit; Sonic growled, ceasing her laughter. He slammed his fist to the table, gritting his teeth, "What in the world is the matter with you!? Don't you know I could've seriously hurt myself because of your stupidness!?"  
She eyed him darkly, her fork in her mouth, "Excuse me: but are you seriously telling me this? I'm hearing this from the guy who BARGED INTO MY ROOM with knocking, STANDS by the doorway, WATCHING ME wash my face, and yet you see nothing wrong with that?"  
"HEY! This is my house! I do what I please in it!"  
"I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST RESPECT MY PRIVACY IN IT!?!"  
"**HEY! DON'T YELL AT--**"

"STOP!" yelled Suzu, arising from the table. Sonic and Amy looked over at her, their eyes widened with surprise. Amy blinked, "S-Suzu? You okay?"  
Suzu looked up anger in her eyes, "All you guys is fight, fight, fight! Isn't there EVER a day that you guys go on WITHOUT fighting!? GOSH! I'm leaving for school; BYE."  
And with that, she left, taking her school bag and slammed the door shut, her footsteps disappearing into the distance. Sonic and Amy looked at one another, still surprised. "That's weird..." Amy mumbled, wiping her hands with the napkin, "She's never done that before... She usually finds our fights funny..."  
Sonic grunted, eating part of his eggs, "Pfft... Our fights? Funny? I fail to see the humor in it..."  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "Is... Suzu doing well in school?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well... I've stayed here a couple days to know that Suzu never snaps at people like that... She's the only person that's close to not being YOU."  
"Oh wow. Ain't that nice?"  
"Its only the truth."  
Sonic sighed, cutting into his pancakes, "Well... She should know that if there's anything wrong, she knows that she could just tell me... or you for that matter."  
Amy nodded, "Yeah I guess..."  
She arose form the table, picking up her dishes; "Well, I'm off."  
"Off to where?"  
"Where do you THINK, genius? I'm gonna go get ready for that instructor."  
"Oh, thats right. I forgot."  
_How could you forget!? THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!!!!_ "Uh... yeah."  
She went to the kitchen and placed her plates in the sink, walking back upstairs to her room and changed out of her sleeping atire. She knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her...

- - -

Shadow gasped as he felt his hand burn from the coffee spill; Shail approached him with a rag, drying his spill by dabbing it lightly, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"  
Shadow grinned, "Y-Yeah... I'm okay... Nothing to worry about-- Just a small spill..."  
"But Shadow, you HARDLY make any spills here! You're our best! You spilling is just... such a surprise! Is something bothering you...?"  
Shadow looked at her, _I can't tell her... I just..._ "... No. Nothing's wrong. Just tired."  
Shail looked at him, eyes full of concern, "Do you need a break? We don't have that much customers here anyway, so just--"  
"No-- No Shail; I'm alright! Seriously! I've just been thinking a lot, is all..."  
Shail grimaced, sighed, "Fine, fine... Whatever you say."  
Shadow placed the rag back into the sink, rubbing his temples, _Geez... Why is this beating me up!? Why do I keep thinking about her!? I seriously MUST have a screw loose or something... I mean, if she's with Sonic: FINE! Who cares! Besides, there's a chick that actually LIKES me! I deserve someone better than that ungrateful girl! I just need to be smooth, and NOT think about it anymore!!!_  
Shadow slapped his forehead with his hand, "Say--Shail? I think I will take that break after all!!!"

- - -

"Hey Amy! Will you PLEASE sit up straight!?" yelled Sonic as he slapped her back roughly. Amy growled, glaring daggers at Sonic, but she knew very well that she wasn't able to do anything with the Instructor in sight. Amy sighed, _Come on Amy!!! Think FREEDOM!_ "I'm really sorry, Sonic! I'll try harder!" _Nice move, Amy. Nice move._  
Sonic laughed beneath his breath, snickering, "Good. Just good!"  
_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!_  
"Now Miss Amy..." muttered the Instructor smugly, looking down at her clipboard, "Try walking with a book balanced on top of your head."  
Amy sighed, grabbing the nearest book in front of her and placed it over her head, walking over the taped line that she has laid out for her.  
After walking successfully, the Instructor clapped her hands, "Well done, Miss Rose! Now with a class of water--"  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Amy interrupted, "I-I'm supposed to balance WATER!?! W-What if I get wet!?"  
"Then you get wet. Simple as that." the Instructor said, writing in her clipboard once more. She handed Amy a glass of water, waiting for her action.  
Amy glared at Sonic menacingly, watching him laugh; Amy closed her eyes, placed the cup on her head, and...

- - -

"Good bye! Thank you for your time!" cheered Sonic to the Instructor. As she left, Sonic closed the door, walking to the living room and sat on the couch beside Amy, who was drenched, "So! How'd you enjoy your first day of lessons?"  
Amy glared deadly at him, "... IT WAS JUST PERFECT."  
Sonic smirked, placing his arms behind his head, "Oh. Thats good! I wouldn't let my slave complain anyway."  
Amy clenched her fists, and as Sonic began to whistle a toon, she--

SLAP!!!

"...................GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! !"

... Well, I think you get the idea. n-n;


	16. Walking Like A Lilly

Chapter 16  
_**Walking Like A Lilly...**_

Amy sipped her drink, growling angrily at herself underneath her breath, "Who does that jerk think he is!?"

She slammed her drink down at the table, sighing. She has finally gotten an excuse to get out of that degrading home that she had to share with that 'buttfaced miscreant', even if it was for a short moment...

_Ring... Ring..._

... Which ends now.

"Hello?" she answered, sipping her drink once more. "Come home now; Mrs. League is here already." said the voice.

_Sonic..._ Amy groaned, clapping her phone closed and arose from her seat, walking away from the coffee shop she was in, and sadly looked back; _There goes the peace..._

She wiped away her dramatic tears, heading home...

- - -

Sonic gasped, looking at the Instructor, Mrs. League with bewildered eyes, "W-What did you just say?!"

Mrs. League chuckled, "You heard me: Do you fancy the young lady?"

"....No WAY....! She's rude, a twit, clumsy, idiotic, my SLAVE, and nothing more!" he muttered, turning his face away in protest. Mrs. League sighed, arising from her seat, "Whatever you say... But I must say only one thing: Don't push her too far. She'll only fall... and probably into the arms of someone else--"

"Save your commentary. You're not getting paid for speaking about my personal life."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

Soon, the door was heard being opened, and with an instant, Amy entered the room, her chest heaving heavily from the long walk back, "I-I'm here..."

Sonic arose from his seat, smirking, "Finally!!! Took you long enough slow poke... Go get changed. You have work to do."

He passed her, patting her shoulder softly as he left; he stopped a moment, turning to her, "By the way... I have something you need to wear for today's lesson. Wear it: its on your bed."

He then walked away, leaving Amy with Mrs. League. Mrs. League chuckled once more, smiling, "My, my... He's either in denial or he's just dense."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Amy asked, blinking confusingly.

Mrs. League shook her head, "Nothing, nothing! Just... get into the clothes."

Amy stared questionably, yet sighed, leaving to her room. After walking through the spiral stairs, she entered her room, only to see a glamorous bustier belted dress, colored in white and a pink belt. She looked at it, sparkles in her eyes, "T-This is cute!!!"

She held it within her hands and smiled to herself, slipping off her clothes and putting on the dress. After she was finished, she looked at her full-body mirror and smiled pleasantly to herself, posing in front of it daringly, "Mmm~ Don't I look hot?"

"You certainly do look 'hot'."

Mrs. League entered the room, standing beside her. "After you put on the shoes, make sure you do your hair curled. You are having dinner lesson tonight, and I must teach you the mannerisms of proper table conversations as well."

"Oh? But who am I have dinner with?" Amy mumbled, walking towards her jewelery box, grabbing some earrings and began to place one on her.

Mrs. League held her smile, walking over to her once more, "Sonic."

Amy paused, frozen: _... WHAT?_

"WHAT!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rose."

"B-But-- WHY!? Why HIM!?"

"He has insisted."

... "He... insisted???"

"Yes, Mrs. Rose. Now hurry up: He is already ready. You have 1 hour."

She left the room, leaving Amy cold as stone.

_Why does this guy like to make me feel MISERABLE???_

DDDx

- - -

Amy groaned, finally finished with her make-up and stood up from her vanity seat, looking around herself in the mirror to make sure she's covered her every angle. She smiled, but then, she frowned, "... If only I was this pretty for someone else."

She looked over at her shoes, seeing that they were the glass shoes she's been trying to get back. She could easily take these and sneak away, never to come back to this horrible place... but she had a deal. And whether she likes it or not, a deal is a deal.

She headed downstairs, a bit proud of herself since her hair was curled, her make-up was just right, the dress was stunning, the shoes were comfortable-- everything was perfect. If only her 'date' was perfect... or at least a different man other than Sonic.

She arrived downstairs, and gasped: She saw Sonic in a black clean suit, his hair slicked back and his suave look making Amy's heart flutter.

She blushed, looking away from him, "Y-You look... Wow..."

He blinked, laughing, "Of course I look 'wow'! I always look like that!"

_Too bad his words are ugly just as his face is pretty..._ She glared at him, groaning, yet smiled as she spotted Mrs. League.

"Now you two... What you will do is head to La Luna, and have a decent, civilized dinner... and knowing you two, you can't HAVE a decent dinner without arguing."

Amy laughed nervously, while Sonic looked at her with bored eyes, "Yeah, yeah... Lets just get this over with."

Amy looked at him, "Wait-- You're the one who 'insisted'!!! Why are you so rushed?"

Sonic flicked her forehead, "Shut up, slave."

"W-WHAT--"

Mrs. League clapped her hands, the clap echoing into the mansion, "THAT. That's what I'm talking about. Now you two, this lesson is not only for Mrs. Rose, but for you as well, sir. Now please act respectable with one another as soon as we arrive because I do not want to be embarrassed... and I certainly know you two don't want to as well."

Amy and Sonic looked at one another, then nodded, "... Alright."

Mrs. League smirked to herself, "... Very well. Let us be off."


	17. Poised As A Rose

Chapter 17

_**Poised as a Rose…**_

The night glittered marvelously as the limo carrying Mrs. League, Sonic and Amy drove through the city, the heavy atmosphere of awkwardness spreading about the limo. Amy stared out at the window quietly, her sheer thoughts kept to herself, as she murmured and whispered her crazed thoughts of ways to 'get back' at that 'infidel' she calls him. On the other side of the car, the 'infidel' was pouring himself a heavy amount of champagne, taking a small sip before being slapped on the head by Mrs. League, "Sir Sonic!!! What on Earth are you doing?"

Sonic growled at her, taking another sip to spite her, "What??? I can't drink champagne now--"

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU CAN'T DRINK CHAMPAGNE, SIR SONIC…" she remarked boldly, taking his glass away from him, "… You just can't simply drink it BEFORE a planned dinner. Its RUDE."

Sonic stuck his tongue out childishly, and sat back with his arms crossed about his chest, as though a child throwing a tantrum. Amy looked over at him, giggling tauntingly as she saw Sonic defeated by an old woman… one teaching ETIQUETTE at that.

They arrived at La Luna, its glorious build peering down at them as they came to a soft halt; Mrs. League turned to Sonic, placing her hand softly on his shoulder, "Now Sonic… When taking a lady out to dinner, one must always open the door for a woman to display a proper first impression, and also start the evening out smoothly… So sir, if you would please…"

Sonic looked left and right, and looked back at Mrs. League, "… 'Please' do what?"

"…OPEN THE DOOR FOR MS. ROSE."

"Oh! Right, right…"

Sonic got out from the car, walking around and hurriedly opened the door for Amy; she gave a soft smile as Sonic gave her his hand, and as she took it, he swayed her up off the seat, gazing deeply into her eyes for one minute, yet cut off contact as he pulled his hand away, and walked off to the entrance. Amy blinked, sighing, _Was that just me…? _

Mrs. League walked to Amy's side, sighing as well, "That boy… Does he not even know the SIMPLEST common etiquette to even guiding a lady inside…? Oh well… Come, Ms. Rose…"

Amy and Mrs. League walked on inside, seeing that Sonic already had ordered a table, and as soon as they re-grouped with him, they were lead to their table, and as soon as the waiter left them, Mrs. League cleared her throat, looking at Sonic, "So sir… Do you know what you must do next?"

Sonic nodded, and pulled himself a chair and sat down, wrapping his hands around the menu and scrolled his eyes down its offered selection. Amy's eyes drooped, and she turned to Mrs. League, whose head was shaking, "… Sir Sonic… You CAN'T be serious--"

Sonic looked up from his menu, a confused look on his face, "WHAT!? What am I doing wrong?! Jesus, it seems like EVERY-THING-I-DO-IS-WRONG~--"

"Sir… All you need to do is pull out a chair for Ms. Rose."

He stared at her for a moment, and softly swearing under his breath, he arose and pulled out a chair for Amy, having her sit and just as she did, he attempted to push the chair forward to the table. He gritted his teeth, releasing a wheeze, "Damn, Amy! What the hell have you been eating???"

Amy's eyes widened, her face turning red as he uttered those words loudly, covering her face in embarrassment; Mrs. League's jaw dropped, and quickly smacked Sonic across the face, "SIR! That is NO WAY to comment on a lady's weight--"

"--Well, maybe I wouldn't be commenting on her weight if she'd PUT DOWN THE FORK--"

"SIR!" (She smacked him once more.)

"OW! What the HELL!??"

"Apologize to Ms. Rose IMMEDIATELY."

He turned to Amy, whose eyes glared up at him, fire burning through his flesh, "… I'm SORRY--"

"APOLOGY **NOT ACCEPTED.**"

"**WHAT!? **CAN SHE DO THAT!?"

"She can if she wishes to." Mrs. League said firmly, nodding. Sonic glared back at her, sitting himself down across from her with a slam of his hands, nearly ripping open the menu as he stared at it once more. Amy's eyes rolled, yet she as well grabbed the menu, and for a small amount of time, they scanned the menu, and as the waiter arrived, Amy charmed the waiter with a smile as he arrived, telling her what she wanted to order. Sonic did the same, and as the waiter left, Sonic gave Amy a droop-eyed look; she looked back, "… What?"

"You are SUCH a hoe!" he muttered as he started playing with his fork, holding it up towards the light. Amy gasped, scowling at him once more, "A HOE!? How am I a HOE?!"

"I saw the way you flirted with that waiter… Talk about bad etiquette~"

"What, now I can't order FOOD without being called a hoe!? And BESIDES: SPEAKING of BAD ETIQUETTE, since when was it GOOD ETIQUETTE to call someone a HOE at DINNER!?--"

"HEY: I can say whatever the HELL I want because I'm mother-fucking Sonic the HEDGEHOG THAT'S why--"

"Oh my god~ Are you really THAT self-absorbed that you're gonna **use** your own NAME as an excuse to make something right? I don't think so--"

"Whatever, slave--"

Mrs. League slapped Sonic and Amy softly, quieting them down: "QUIET!!! You two are BOTH showing HORRIBLE signs of absolutely NO etiquette at all! My… Look at you two… acting like children. The humiliation of it all!"

Sonic and Amy sighed, looking at each other apologetically; Amy placed her hand beneath her chin, "… I… deeply apologize for my rudeness."

Sonic smirked, putting his fork down, "… Well. About time, slave--Er, I mean… No… Its… MY… fault… that this exploded… Please… Accept MY apology…"

Mrs. League smiled, "Well… THAT'S better. Now, the first step to proper conversation is to give each humble, yet short compliments; Sir, you start."

Sonic sighed, looking down, yet looked up at Amy, and as he gazed at her, he silently gasped; she was truly a beauty underneath this dim light, and he was completely awe-struck. He gulped, a soft blush rising through his cheeks as he cleared his throat, looking down, "… Amy… You look… You look really beautiful tonight."

Amy's eyes widened, her cheeks turning red as well; she looked at Sonic as well, her mouth running dry; _I have to be careful on what I say… or else he'll think I really mean it, and use it against me later! _"Um… T-Thank you… Sonic… I… think you look absolutely handsome." She closed her eyes, drinking her water quickly to cool her down, and as she opened them, she saw his boyish smirk, "Haha… Thanks."

Mrs. League clapped her hands, "Wonderful! You two are doing very well!"

- - -

Shadow walked about with Shail, hand-in-hand, laughing softly along with her as they spoke. They were walking about the plaza after a special night out, and as they walked down the street, Shail gave a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush, "You deserve it, hun!"

He laughed, taking both her hands, _This feels better. No Amy, no Sonic… Just… me… and Shail. But… why do I feel lost…? Shail is the greatest thing to happen to me… yet… why do I still think of… _Shail tipped her head, looking at him confusingly, "… Shadow?" He shook his head, "I-Its nothing! Lets go."

- - -

"Well! You two certainly impressed me! You are all set on Dinner Conversation! Congradulations!" said Mrs. League, a bright smile playing on her face. Sonic and Amy laughed awkwardly as Mrs. League paid the bill; she turned to them, "Well, this is embarrassing… Would you two excuse me? I need to go to the ladies' room…"

And with that, she left, and as she did, Sonic smirked at Amy, "So… some dinner, eh?" Amy huffed, looking away from him, "… It was decent." He frowned, sighing as he placed his hand on his forehead, "Why are you such a stick in the mud, slave? You know I was just joking earlier--"

"Liar."

Amy walked out of the restraint, Sonic walking behind her, "H-Hey! Wait! Look, I really am sorry--"

"Whatever. Why should you care? Besides, we're only doing this because the agreement, right? So save it."

"… You really are a dumbass, you know that?"

Amy glared at him, "WHAT ARE YOU--"

And with a swift move, Sonic pulled Amy towards him, his eyes locked on hers; his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, "… I mean, you really are DENSE, you know that…?"

She blushed, looking away, _Oh god._

"S-Stop… W-Why are you such a jerk…" she whispered as she struggled free.

Sonic leaned in towards her ear, blowing a soft breeze to it, "… You really do look mouth-watering tonight. A complete goddess."

Her eyes widened, her face turning red as he slammed her back against the wall, kissing her neck softly as she stood, vulnerable. "S-Sonic… S-Stop…" she whispered, soft moans escaping her lips. _Why is he acting this way…?_

- - -

"Hey… what's this place called?" asked Shail as she pointed to the building which sparkled with confidence. Shadow looked and laughed, "Oh! That's La Luna… I heard it's a really snazzy dinner place with a romantic atmosphere… Wanna take a look?" Shail smiled widely, tugging his hand, "Yes!!!"

- - -

"S… Sonic…"

Amy's wrists were held down forcibly above her head, Sonic's grip unloosened; he pressed his lips against her lips, kissing her passionately as his tongue snuck within her mouth, toying with hers. She blushed madly, kissing back as she slowly began to lose her strength to fight, slowly losing to him…

He pulled away from her, his lips pressed against her neck once more, biting down forcibly, "… Amy…"

Her eyes opened widely, pushing him away, "I-I can't do this! Please--"

"Amy?" a voice called out in the distance. She looked over Sonic's shoulder, and gasped, "… S-Shadow…"

Sonic turned and groaned, "Great… Our fun is ruined…"

There stood Shadow with Shail, hand-in-hand, just as Sonic was holding Amy against the wall. What a world, what a world.


	18. Fragrant as a Gardenia… Part 1

Chapter 18

_**Fragrant as a Gardenia… (Part 1.)**_

Amy gulped, sweat running down her neck as she looked at Shadow and Shail; their hands intertwining made Amy mad! She just wanted to run over and just swipe her hand between those two, but she knew very well she couldn't. They're no longer together, so why should she intervene? She may still have those feelings, but its best to forget them; it seems as though Shadow already had no trouble pushing their past aside for the new future, and she knows she should do the same. She closed her eyes and sighed, gently pushing Sonic away and gave Shadow a soft smile, "… Hi Shadow."

* * *

_Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. That fucking bastard. That jackass. That… that JERK. _His teeth grinded against one another, holding back his rage of the sight he's just witnessed. He shook his head, looking down for a minute before he called out to her: "Amy?"

He saw her gaze at him, and with widened-eyes, she uttered his name; the way she said it made him cringe with anger, "S-Shadow…"

The way her eyes looked into his… showed great sorrow and yearning. A type of yearning he himself was displaying as his grip on Shail's hand tightened. _This is what I wanted. This is what I wanted… _He thought to himself, as he smiled back at her, "Hi Amy. I-I see we interrupted you guys in the moment, eh? I just couldn't believe it was you… Amy…"

He released Shail's hand, and walked over to Amy, standing beside Sonic, and caressed her cheek, smiling warmly, "… You look gorgeous."

Amy's smiled, her cheek rubbing against his warm palm, _Shadow… _

Shadow laughed, yet quickly pulled away, and before he completely forgot, he looked back at Shail, signaling her to come over, "Oh! Amy: this is Shail… She's my-"

_Girlfriend. _"…Co-worker."

Shail looked up at him with widened-eyes, her jaw dropping a bit, yet she regained composure, and held out her hand to Amy, "… Pleasure to finally meet you, Amy. Shadow's told me… so much about you."

* * *

Amy played a false grin, her voice not matching her charade, and shook her hand, "O-Oh really? That's mean! What's he been saying about me? Haha…" She felt Sonic's eyes on her figure, his anger burning through her angrily. _Damn it, Sonic… What are __**you**__ pissed off about? _She thought as she peered over at him, annoyed. Shadow laughed, placing his hand on Shail's shoulder, pushing her close to him, "Hey! I'm not **that **mean! Shail's my best friend! I only tell her the truth!"

"Oh? And what would 'the truth' be, really…?"

"… Um… Things."

"SHADOW!"

"What~? I'm just kidding! Geez, Amy! You're still so touchy-touchy~!"

Amy giggled, a small blush rising on her cheeks. Its been so long since she and he actually had a nice conversation… She pulled her hair strand back behind her ear, shyly gazing into his eyes, and saw Shadow do the same; Sonic scowled, taking Amy's hand and pulled her back forcibly, "Alright, alright now, you guys… Nice to see you again, Shads…"

Shadow gawked at Sonic, merely staring emptily at his action, yet offered him a smile, "… Yeah. Anyways, me and Shail's gotta go. See ya around, Amy…"

And with that, he walked off, and as he did, Amy cringed, her eyes following them before the disappeared. She sighed, looking up at Sonic, "What the hell was your problem!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I meant! Why did you pull me away?"

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

"For God's sakes Amy- He has a girlfriend. You can't be actin' all smittin' and shit in front of his girl!"

"WHAT! I wasn't-"

"Oh my GOD- Yes you were! You were acting all girly and- and-"

Sonic looked down at the ground, a somber look crossed his face, "… And I hated it…"

Amy loosened her shoulders, her brows arched downwards and her eyes casted on him as he looked away. "… You know, you must be drunk. I-I'm gonna go get Mrs. League-"

"N-NO! DON'T!" he yelled, grabbing hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, "… Don't go…"

"…Sonic…" she whispered, tugging away from him slowly. "… I-I-"

"Ms. Rose! Sir Sonic!"

Amy turned around, and saw Mrs. League rushing towards them, small huffs peering from her lips, "I apologize for taking a while! Shall we call it a night?" Amy nodded, taking Sonic's arm gently, "L-Let's go…"

He turned to her, and with a shake of his head, he pulled away from her touch, walking around and getting inside his seat, slamming the door. Mrs. League looked at Amy, giving her a questioning look. "Did… something happen when I was gone, Ms. Rose…?"

Amy turned to her, shrugging her shoulders, "I-I have no idea…"

They both entered the car, and within minutes, they rode away from the restaurant.

* * *

Sonic gazed at Amy; he was absolutely astounded at how marvelous she looks. His eyes were completely fixated on her, and it seemed at any moment, he was going to lunge at her and kiss her once more. He couldn't though, the damnation of it all! If only Mrs. League wasn't here, he would've been having a heated session with her. He sighed, leaning his head against the glass of the door, "… Amy…"

* * *

Amy's heart beat fast; she didn't know what happened back there. Sonic was suddenly… so strong. So irresistible. It was strange; she's never felt that weak in her life! He completely melted her… She shook her head, sighing in relief. If Shadow hasn't passed by and called her name… they would've been at it like animals! Amy's face turned bright red, the heat radiating from her cheeks which made her cover them with her hands; _I… I have to calm down! H-He's just drunk is all… That's all… I mean… he __**did **__drink over 8 glasses of champagne… Oh, Amy! Get a hold of yourself!_

* * *

The driver stopped in front of the mansion, and as it did, Amy got out of the car, Sonic doing the same, except he slammed his door just as he did at the restaurant and staggered inside; Amy looked at him with concern: "Sonic… Are you alright-"

"Yeah I'm fine… D-Don't worry about it."

Amy sighed, and looked at Mrs. League through the window, seeing her sit inside the limo, "Well, I'm on my way. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mrs. League. Thank you for today's lessons-"

"Also- Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Do take care of Sir Sonic."

Amy blinked, "O… Okay."

And with that, she drove off.

* * *

Amy locked the door behind her and sighed, and walked over to the staircase, grabbing the note that slicked to the handle. " 'Amy… By the time you're reading this, I've already taken care of dinner for myself and am already asleep due to an important violin recital… Suzu.'"

Amy laughed, and placed the note aside, and as she walked passed the living room, she saw Sonic sitting on the sofa, a bottle grasped within his hand, "S-Sonic… What are you doing?"

He turned back, taking another sip, "W-What is it?"

"Why are you drinking?"

"Didn't… get a chance to at dinner…"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Want a' sip?"

He offered her the open bottle and smiled boyishly, the red on his cheeks visible from possible drunkenness. Amy frowned, sighing tiredly. _Oh, what the hell._

She took the bottle and walked around the couch, sitting on it; she sat close to him, giving him back the bottle and wiped the left-over moisture from her lips, "You're weird you know that?"

"How so?"

"Y-You know why… because of that thing you did at La Luna…"

"S-So…?" (He began to hiccup.)

"Well… It sort of worries me a bit."

"Why is… that?"

"It just does, alright? I hate it when you do stuff like that… always gets me off guard."

"Oh really?" he whispered, throwing the bottle down on the soft carpeting, quickly hovering his body over to hers, caging her beneath him. His emerald eyes gazed down at hers, his heavy breaths making her blush madly. Amy gasped silently, her heart speeding up, "S-Sonic!"

He smirked, "… Amy…" He leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent within his nostrils, her scent enthralling his entire being, "Amy… You smell exquisite…"

Her jaw opened, awe-struck at his warm lips against her neck, and with her being paralyzed, his hand moved down towards her breast, giving it a small squeeze; Amy whimpered softly, her head tilting as his lips kissed downwards. His hand released her breast and slowly unbuttoned her dress, her breasts soon visible along with her bra; he got off her, yet pulled her up to him, kissing her passionately while he unclipped her bra from behind her. He leaned backwards, landing his head on the couch's arm support, feeling Amy's weight pin him down. She gazed down at him lustfully, ripping open his shirt, her hands roaming about his chest; she wanted more. Sonic's hands went back at her breasts, rubbing them slowly among his palms; oh, the way she moaned made him satisfied… just the mere fact that he's doing everything 'right' makes him joyous.

And especially underneath the dark moonlit lighting- absolutely gorgeous.


	19. Intermission II

**Chapter 19**

**Intermission II.**

She awoke in a daze, the sunlight seeping through her eye lashes. The warm rays poured over the room lazily, creating a dewy atmosphere of great comfort; Amy felt encased, but the object that encased her held her like a precious treasure, so in response, her arms wrapped about it as well, snuggling her cheek against it. She heard a steady beating coming from it… Almost as though it were a heart. She opened her eyes once more, her vision becoming more clear, and with wide eyes, she stared at what she held onto: Sonic's chest. Without making a single sound, she pulled away from him slowly, almost trying hard NOT to scream until she caught sight of her body underneath her covers: "WHY AM I NAKED!"

She pulled the blanket that covered the two all to herself, flipping Sonic's body awake as she covered herself, "What did you DO to me, you bastard?" Sonic merely rubbed his face in pure agony, his peaceful sleep disturbed by her shrill voice. "… What do you mean 'what did you do to me'? Don't you remember anything from last night—"

"Obviously if I DID, I wouldn't be asking you! NOW ANSWER ME!"

"First of all: stop yelling. Second of all, can you please calm down and stop yelling…? Its 4 in the morning—"

"I AM NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Sonic scratched his ear and yawned, "We had a good fuck. What else would've happened?" Amy's eyes lost color at the sound of his disgusting words, "… WHAT. Did. You. SAY!" Sonic arose from the floor, but just before he could stretch, Amy threw a pillow at the man, turning around: "NO! I don't want to see you NAKED! That's just DISGUSTING!"

"You honestly had no problem with that YESTERDAY, so what's the big deal—"

"JUST SHUT UP! Forget that ever happened! Dear GOD, I knew I shouldn't have drank with you! Ugh, why didn't I just listen to my gut…"

"Well. I must admit, you should've trusted your gut. Now because you didn't, we had sex. Congratulations, Amy. For shame, for shame~"

"WHAT! How DARE you! You're the one who was drinking that champagne like water!"

"But you're the one complaining about it. Damn; didn't think you were at all that great—"

"UGH! Just be QUIET—"

**"… Um… Am I interrupting something?"**

Both Amy and Sonic turned around to face Suzu, her eyes showing great disgust but her smile smiled in humor, "… Why are you guys naked?" Sonic laughed, "Sorry, Suzu—Didn't mean to make so much noise. What time is your concert? I might be able to show up."

"Well, I need to be at the auditorium at 9 AM, and the guests show up at 3 PM."

"Okie-dokie, then. I'll see the fire of my loins perform in front of ALL those damn peasants. Go show off our family name~!" 3

"Haha, you got it, bro!" :D

_"DON'T PRETEND TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE NAKED!"_

Sonic smirked at Amy's remark, "Oh, hush. You'll be fine. You're so overly dramatic. Suzu, you can already guess what happened here, so you go up to bed. You need your rest. Sorry for waking you." Suzu nodded and left back upstairs, a stream of giggles being heard until she went to her room. As soon as the door closed, Amy collapsed onto the ground, pounding her head with her fist, "Gah! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't BELIEVE I let myself get swept away by the temptations of champagne…" Sonic laughed, leaning down to her level and caressed her cheek lightly, "Hey, Amy… Don't be so hard on yourself. It really wasn't that bad—"

"You're the LAST person I want to hear from about situations 'NOT BEING BAD'—"

"But Amy—"

"SHUT UP! I'm going to my room! God, I can't believe this even HAPPENED—"

"Amy, seriously—"

"I SAID BE—"

"I was joking. We didn't do anything."

Amy paused, her heart stopping for one short moment. Oh, how did that moment not kill her. As soon as those words were uttered, all she could hear are the explosion of firecrackers in her mind, each one crackling as a vein popping in sheer anger and great force. She gritted her teeth, "… WHAT did you say…?" Sonic began to pick his ear, "I said we didn't do anything. All we did was make-out and other minor stuff but we didn't do it."

"So… You made me believe that we had sex. Just to get a laugh at my reaction?"

"Yep. And boy, was it worth it! Bahaha, you should've seen your FACE! It was just downright HILARIOUS!"

Amy flung a heavy lamp at Sonic's face, causing him to fall back densely, "YOU JACK-ASS! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" And with that, Amy walked back up to her room, leaving a disfigured Sonic on the floor, stars flying in his eyes.

**Notes from the author**: Hello! It is I, Elizabeth, and I just want to say I am so very sorry for the HUGE delay for this story. So much has happened and I just strayed away from making stories for a huge while, but now I am back to update with the chapters! I decided to bring back the story with a small intermission as a snack for you all before I get into the heavy stuff! From now on, I decided to do a daily chapter update so you guys can have your urges satisfied. :) Anyways, thank you so much for the patience and I hope to hear from you guys really soon! Read on, my fellow readers! Read on! :)


End file.
